This is a nationwide study designed to identify individuals who are at risk of developing Type I Insulin Dependent Diabetes Mellitus (IDDM) and whether intervention during the prodromal period of the disease can delay its clinical onset. The onset of clinical symptoms of diabetes represents the end point of a chronic progressive decline in B-cell function, and it appears when only the majority of B-cells have been lost.